Vazio
by Rita Rios
Summary: O que ele sente? Engraçado, ele não sabe se sente alguma coisa além de um enorme vazio. Leia os avisos.
1. Relatórios

**AVISOS: Harry Potter não me pertence e o poema Os Homens Ocos também não. HP é de JKR e o poema é de TS Elliot. O poema é só uma base pra fic, sempre o achei maravilhoso e quis fazer algo com ele, mas a fic não o segue a risca.**

**O primeiro capítulo é meu favorito pq fiquei meses namorando ele antes de continuar a fic. Ela tem 5 partes que já estão prontas,são pequenas e eu vou postar uma por dia. Não é uma fic alegre e tem morte de personagem. É UA e não existe magia.**

**I-RELATÓRIOS**

_OS HOMENS OCOS_

_Nós somos os homens ocos_

_Os homens empalhados_

_Uns nos outros amparados_

_O elmo cheio de nada. Ai de nós!_

_Nossas vozes dessecadas,_

_Quando juntos sussurramos,_

_São quietas e inexpressas_

_Como o vento na relva seca_

_Ou pés de ratos sobre cacos_

_Em nossa adega evaporada_

_Fôrma sem forma, sombra sem cor_

_Força paralisada, gesto sem vigor;_

_Aqueles que atravessaram_

_De olhos retos, para o outro reino da morte_

_Nos recordam - se o fazem - não como violentas_

_Almas danadas, mas apenas_

_Como os homens ocos_

_Os homens empalhados._

Mais um dia. São sete da manha e eu me sinto como o inferno, tenho uma hora para chegar ao trabalho e ainda mal acordei. O dia promete muita dor de cabeça.

* * *

Hora do almoço é uma benção, pena que nunca dá pra fazer tudo que me proponho a fazer. Entre ir ao banco e passar na farmácia para um analgésico para a dor de cabeça que o dia prometeu e cumpriu, só dá tempo de agarrar um sanduíche em uma lanchonete qualquer e voltar correndo para o trabalho.

* * *

Ah, o trabalho! Se eu soubesse que combater o crime incluiria tantos relatórios teria virado mímico. Passo mais tempo relatando a investigação do que realmente investigando. Sem contar que, às vezes, não importam as conclusões que a investigação traz, pegar o "cara mau" é impossível.

Hermione diz que esses momentos fortalecem o caráter. Eu só consigo pensar como esses momentos enfraquecem minha vontade de fazer o trabalho.

* * *

Finalmente em casa. Já são onze da noite. Estou jogado no sofá assistindo TV, Um noticiário qualquer com notícias quaisquer. São as mesmas de sempre: política é uma droga, a economia está afundando, acidentes estão aumentando, o crime está compensando e a natureza está enlouquecendo.

Eu me pergunto por que eu ainda paro pra ver as noticias, não é como se eu não vejo desgraça suficiente como policial. Muito menos é como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para mudar o que acontece. Afinal, sou só uma pessoa. O que poderia fazer além de mais relatórios?

* * *

Dormi no sofá de novo! Não só cheguei atrasado no trabalho como, também, minhas costas estão me matando.

Rony e eu estamos indo para uma daquelas caçadas a ladrões de novo. Não é como se adiantasse muito. Um some das ruas e cinco o substituem, mas é o meu trabalho, alguém tem que fazer. Sem esquecer os relatórios depois. Eu odeio relatórios.

* * *

Consegui chegar em casa mais cedo, mas meu relatório de hoje tinha mais furos que uma peneira. Nem sei pra que eles usam isso mesmo, além de ficar dentro dos arquivos juntando poeira. Nem sei se alguém lê.

* * *

Noticiário: fome, guerra, violência, política, desastres, poluição. Às vezes, parece que tudo é nada. Só um monte de pontos diferentes que se unem em um imenso e interminável vazio. Eu percebi isso há algum tempo já: é como se eu e os outros ao meu redor fossemos fantoches em uma longa apresentação. Sobrevivendo. Em que momento paramos de viver?

* * *

É meio chato, mas houve um acidente no caminho pro trabalho por causa de um incêndio. Um prédio pegou fogo e a quadra inteira ficou coberta de fumaça.

Ouço sussurros perguntando sobre os feridos, mais altas são as vozes dos que reclamam da demora no tráfego. Quando paramos de nos importar?

* * *

O dia foi agitado! Fui um dos designados para cobrir a área do incêndio e trabalhar com os bombeiros na investigação. Rony não apareceu o dia todo. Deve ter desistido quando viu o caminho. Aquele preguiçoso!

* * *

Hermione está chorando desesperada em meu ombro. Eu também quero chorar. Rony estava no acidente.

Ainda tenho que fazer o relatório de hoje. O incêndio foi criminoso. Por alguma razão, vendo o corpo destroçado do meu melhor amigo faz com que tudo que eu consiga pensar seja o relatório. Hermione não sabe o que contar aos filhos. Acho que ela queria pensar em relatórios também.

* * *

Estou vendo o vídeo de nossa formatura no colégio interno. Nós três fomos amigos desde que nos conhecemos no primeiro ano. A câmera chega perto do rosto de Rony e ele sorri com o rosto vermelho. Desligo a TV. Definitivamente, vermelho é a cor do dia.

* * *

Já faz uma semana e foi a primeira vez que sonhei com Rony. Parecia que ele queria me dizer alguma coisa, mas não havia som. Ele piscou e me olhou. Acordei espantado. Ele parecia estar olhando uma casca vazia. Talvez estivesse.


	2. Sonhos

**II-SONHOS**

_II_

_Os olhos que temo encontrar em sonhos_

_No reino de sonho da morte_

_Estes não aparecem:_

_Lá, os olhos são como a lâmina_

_Do sol nos ossos de uma coluna_

_Lá, uma árvore brande os ramos_

_E as vozes estão no frêmito_

_Do vento que está cantando_

_Mais distantes e solenes_

_Que uma estrela agonizante._

_Que eu demais não me aproxime_

_Do reino de sonho da morte_

_Que eu possa trajar ainda_

_Esses tácitos disfarces_

_Pele de rato, plumas de corvo, estacas cruzadas_

_E comportar-me num campo_

_Como o vento se comporta_

_Nem mais um passo_

_- Não este encontro derradeiro_

_No reino crepuscular_

Os sonhos já duram um mês e são sempre iguais. Rony me olha e parece que nada vê. Estou evitando adormecer e isso está acabando comigo, mas é melhor do que ficar vendo os olhos do meu amigo me olhando daquele jeito. Um jeito tão vazio.

* * *

O trabalho nunca esteve pior. Apesar de saber que houve crime, não avançamos a partir daí. É como se um fantasma tivesse incendiado o prédio,deixando a visibilidade da rua impossível e matando meu melhor amigo no processo. Meus superiores dizem que estou envolvido pessoalmente e não posso fazer meu trabalho assim. Eu só digo que esse é o único trabalho em que consigo pensar. E é verdade. Abandonei meus outros casos e quase não vou pra casa descansar.

Também quem precisa dormir quando não há descanso no sono?

* * *

Hermione veio me ver no trabalho de novo. Ela está preocupada comigo. Pede pra que eu tire uma folga e vá visitar ela e as crianças. Digo que estou ocupado. Preciso resolver esse caso por ela também.

* * *

Meu chefe me mandou pra casa por eu estar cochilando na mesa. Há um limite para a cafeína também. Ela não parece mais fazer efeito em mim.

* * *

O sofá é desconfortável e a TV é inútil. Mesmo música no último volume não consegue me impedir de dormir. Tento manter meus olhos abertos mais um pouco. Não consigo.

* * *

Não há Rony nesse sonho, mas sei que é um sonho. Tudo está distorcido. Estou no colégio de novo. Meu rival, Draco, olha pra mim com olhos de aço, depois sorri como se soubesse algo que eu não sei. Então desaparece e a fumaça encobre minha visão. A mesma fumaça do dia do acidente. Vejo cabelo vermelho a frente e acordo assustado. Pelo menos não vi aqueles olhos dessa vez.

* * *

É a primeira vez que vou à igreja desde o casamento de Rony e Mione e nem sei bem o motivo de estar aqui. Um colega me disse que traz paz de espírito. Ao olhar para o altar e ver a cruz só sinto tormento. Dou meia volta e saio. Não preciso de paz, preciso de respostas.

* * *

Nunca me debrucei tanto em um caso, preciso achar uma pista, qualquer uma, algo que deixamos passar. Talvez só assim meus sonhos fiquem bem. Espero que até conseguir, minha mente não me permita sonhar.


	3. Rastro

**III-RASTRO**

_III_

_Esta é a terra morta_

_Esta é a terra do cacto_

_Aqui as imagens de pedra_

_Estão eretas, aqui recebem elas_

_A súplica da mão de um morto_

_Sob o lampejo de uma estrela agonizante._

_E nisto consiste_

_O outro reino da morte:_

_Despertando sozinhos_

_À hora em que estamos_

_Trêmulos de ternura_

_Os lábios que beijariam_

_Rezam as pedras quebradas._

Finalmente uma pista! Uma testemunha viu o incendiário, mas não podia falar antes, pois estava clinicamente indisponível.

Acho que devia sentir alguma coisa. Curiosidade pelo que ela vai dizer ou até certa expectativa, mas nada acontece. Entrando no hospital tudo que consigo pensar é quando isso vai terminar. Preciso de uma boa noite de sono.

* * *

Hermione está realmente preocupada comigo e me intimou a ir à casa dela (e de Rony), disse que se eu não fosse ela me seguiria com as crianças.

Olho os meus sobrinhos. Tão jovens que nem sabem direito o que está acontecendo. Só sabem que o pai não está aqui. Rose é bem esperta e quando me vê me abraça apertado dizendo que eu precisava. Quando ela me olha nos olhos eu quero correr, mas apenas sorrio sem vontade.

Não sei quando foi a última vez que realmente sorri.

* * *

Após as crianças irem dormir Hermione me repreende. Diz que devo cuidar mais de mim. Falo que preciso resolver o caso primeiro, sei que ela também quer descobrir quem fez isso. Os olhos dela se enchem de lágrimas e seus lábios estão tremendo. Ela acha que não vai conseguir sozinha. Algo me diz que não posso prometer estar aqui para ela.

* * *

Lúcio Malfoy.

Não escuto esse nome desde meu último confronto com Tom Riddle, chefe dele e assassino dos meus pais. Ele havia desaparecido sem deixar vestígios. Foi o motivo de eu virar policial. Queria prender todos os que se aliaram ao homem que destruiu minha vida. Só Malfoy está livre até agora.

Até agora.

A descrição da testemunha era quase perfeita, mas eu não quis alimentar esperanças tolas. Mas, agora, há confirmação através de fotos dos celulares de algumas vítimas.

Lúcio Malfoy causou o incêndio, que causou o acidente, que matou meu melhor amigo. Não sei exatamente o que estou sentindo, afinal já faz algum tempo desde que senti alguma coisa. Mas uma coisa eu sei:

Lúcio Malfoy vai pagar!

* * *

Seguir o rastro dele não foi tão difícil depois de descobrir o motivo de ele queimar o prédio. Malfoy estava atrás de um político chamado Fudge que aceitava propina dele para encobrir seus rastros criminosos. No entanto, quando Tom Riddle morreu e todos os seus lacaios estavam sendo caçados, Fudge deu com a língua nos dentes sobre Malfoy. Ele morava no prédio, mas sobreviveu sem ferimentos, depois de usar uma pobre senhora como escudo para escapar do fogo.

Pra mim, ele é um dos bandidos que devia estar atrás das grades. Para o meu superior, ele é um defensor da democracia que devia ser protegido.

A política fede!

* * *

Chegar a Fudge foi mais difícil do que esperado, ele contratou mais seguranças do que aqueles que existem no Palácio de Buckingham. Mas, no fim, com o incentivo certo ("Se eu não passar, Malfoy vai te matar"), nós chegamos a um acordo.

A armadilha está pronta.

* * *

Vazio!

É tudo que está ao meu redor. Há um céu em algum lugar, há uma única estrela brilhante nele e a luz dela alcança apenas uma parte do chão que eu não lembrava de estar pisando. É um túmulo. O túmulo de Rony. Uma mão sai da terra em direção a mim e escuto a voz de meu amigo morto dizer:

-Vem!

* * *

Acordo assustado sem saber onde estou. Olho pro lado e vejo Mione dormir em uma cadeira. Estou em um hospital. Lúcio conseguiu me atingir antes de ser visto e escapou. Há um vazamento na operação, pois ele sabia o que ia acontecer. Lembro agora da bala que me atingiu e da dor que senti.

Queria que Rony estivesse aqui com a gente.

Acho que estou com saudade.


	4. Reminiscências

**IV-REMINISCÊNCIAS**

_IV_

_Os olhos não estão aqui_

_Aqui os olhos não brilham_

_Neste vale de estrelas tíbias_

_Neste vale desvalido_

_Esta mandíbula em ruínas de nossos reinos perdidos_

_Neste último sítio de encontros_

_Juntos tateamos_

_Todos à fala esquivos_

_Reunidos na praia do túrgido rio_

_Sem nada ver, a não ser_

_Que os olhos reapareçam_

_Como a estrela perpétua_

_Rosa multifoliada_

_Do reino em sombras da morte_

_A única esperança_

_De homens vazios._

Faz duas noites que acordei no hospital e faz duas noites que eu não sonho com Rony como antes. Eu posso ouvi-lo, mas não consigo vê-lo. Sinto falta daqueles olhos que me assombraram há não muito tempo. É melhor do que a voz oca que me chama para um vazio maior do que aquele que me consome há tanto tempo.

* * *

Mione fica comigo o dia inteiro no hospital. Na maioria das vezes ela apenas lê (a boa e velha Mione), outras vezes ela quer conversar.

Quando ela fala o que pensa e sente, eu escuto, eu me importo. Mas ela também quer ouvir e se entristece quando eu digo que não tenho nada a dizer. Ela diz que eu não sou o mesmo desde o dia daquele outro acidente. Eu a lembro que não foi um acidente. A conversa morre aí.

* * *

É incrível o quanto sonhos são irritantes. Agora que quero ver Rony, eu não consigo. Meus sonhos estão tomados de vozes ocas, de ventos que uivam e de rostos que eu prefiro não voltar a ver nunca mais. O de Draco é um dos que mais aparecem. Não entendo o motivo, a menos que ele represente o pai. Mas eu sei que eles são diferentes. Não sei?

Parece que meus sonhos discordam.

Lembro de detestá-lo na escola, lembro de acusá-lo de ser como o pai, mas também me lembro de encontrá-lo chorando pelos pecados do pai, que insistia que o filho devia ser igual a ele.

Não pude mais condená-lo. Não sei por que meus sonhos condenam.

* * *

Os Weasleys vêm me visitar todos os dias. Toda a família. De Arthur e Molly a todos os netos. É um pouco cansativo acompanhar a todos, mas eu forço um sorriso e entro nas conversas e nos jogos. Não lembro bem quando foi a última vez que realmente aproveitei o encontro de toda a família. Faz tempo demais!

* * *

Estou cansado demais! Cansado do hospital, cansado do vazio e cansado desses sonhos que nunca são amigáveis. O rosto de Rony voltou a me atormentar, mas é diferente. Esse rosto não tem olhos, apenas o vazio. Assim como o que eles encaram.

Eu estou no vazio.

Eu sou o vazio.

* * *

Hoje o médico disse que poderei sair amanha. O que é uma ótima notícia. Eu acho. Ele me recomendou acompanhamento psicológico e a Senhora Weasley disse que talvez seja o melhor pra mim. Eu não reagi até o médico sair da sala, mas deixei bem claro depois que eu sei o que é melhor pra mim e não é isso.

Molly parece estar sentindo uma dor física quando começa a chorar e desabafa dizendo que não quer me perder também.

Eu me calo, mas não consigo deixar de pensar que eu deixei de existir há muito tempo, antes de Rony morrer eu já me sentia vazio. Antes de entrar pra polícia, antes de me formar na escola.

Agora que finalmente paro pra pensar, lembro o momento exato em que aconteceu. O momento em que deixei de acreditar que valia a pena. O momento em que deixei de sentir.

Foi o dia em que o garoto magricela de 17 anos provocou a queda do maior criminoso do país no que dizem ter sido um acidente.

Uma arma que disparou sem intenção de matar, pelo menos é o que dizem. Mas eu queria matá-lo.

Naquele instante, tinha esquecido que odeio pessoas que se julgam superiores e decidem sobre a vida e a morte alheia. Só pensava no meu ódio por aquele homem na minha frente.

Ironicamente, desisti de viver no momento que matei Tom Riddle, pois me tornei o que ele era. Um assassino.


	5. Vivo

**V-VIVO**

_V_

_Aqui rondamos a figueira-brava_

_Figueira-brava figueira-brava_

_Aqui rondamos a figueira-brava_

_Às cinco em ponto da madrugada_

_Entre a idéia_

_E a realidade_

_Entre o movimento_

_E a ação_

_Tomba a Sombra_

_Porque Teu é o Reino_

_Entre a concepção_

_E a criação_

_Entre a emoção_

_E a reação_

_Tomba a Sombra_

_A vida é muito longa_

_Entre o desejo_

_E o espasmo_

_Entre a potência_

_E a existência_

_Entre a essência_

_E a descendência_

_Tomba a Sombra_

_Porque Teu é o Reino_

_Porque Teu é_

_A vida é_

_Porque Teu é o_

Sair do hospital é meio estranho. Todos estão felizes, menos eu. Não que eu esteja triste, é só...eu não sei.

O que eu sei é que já posso voltar ao trabalho. Portanto, já posso voltar a caçar Lúcio Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione não me deixou ir pra casa. Ela arrumou o quarto de hóspedes e disse que eu ia morar com ela e as crianças. Sem discussão!

Eu não me importo muito. Não é como se eu fosse passar muito tempo em casa mesmo. Tenho um trabalho a fazer.

* * *

Voltar à estação é muito pouco encorajador. Todos me recebem bem e dizem que estão procurando Malfoy, mas não tem pistas.

O pior não é a ausência de pista e sim o fato de que um novato me oferece os relatórios dos dias que estive fora pra que eu entenda onde está o caso. O novato é o substituto de Rony.

Assim que ele me dá os relatórios, eu os jogo no chão e viro as costas para esse garoto que só de estar aqui me faz sentir algo, mesmo que eu não saiba o que é. Sei que não é bom.

Deixo os relatórios no chão e vou fazer meu trabalho. Não há nada de útil lá mesmo.

* * *

Em todos os anos que eu o conheci, nunca pensei que iria visitar Draco Malfoy, mas agora ele é a única esperança que tenho de encontrar o pai. Espero que ele saiba alguma coisa e que eu consiga fazê-lo falar.

* * *

A visita à casa de Malfoy foi produtiva, não pela visita em si, mas pela conseqüência dela.

Draco Malfoy está desaparecido desde um dia antes de eu ser baleado e ninguém tinha notado. O fato de ele ser filho se um criminoso famoso o deixou bem isolado, mas a polícia não se dar conta que o filho de tal criminoso, que está atualmente sendo procurado, está faltando é simplesmente incompetência.

A última vez que ele foi visto, estava em companhia do querido papai em um café e, de acordo com a testemunha, "parecia meio assustado".

Encontrá-lo não foi tão difícil quanto deveria. Ele estava na antiga Mansão Malfoy que foi desapropriada pelo governo depois de descoberta as falcatruas de Lúcio.

Ele estava amarrado a uma cadeira e me disse que o pai o havia deixado assim depois de ele fazer o que ele pedira. E é essa a parte interessante da conversa!

Malfoy jr., tendo sido ameaçado pelo pai, chantageou alguém que estava sabendo da operação contra Lúcio para descobrir as quantas andava a investigação.

Agora já sabemos como Malfoy sabia da armadilha e quem nos traiu. Foi, ironicamente, Fudge. Parece que ele prometeu deixar o traste vivo se conseguisse me matar. Acho que ele ainda guarda rancor pela morte do chefe.

* * *

Engraçado, achei que ver Fudge sendo preso seria satisfatório. Mas não é. Acho que nem sei mais o que é sentir satisfação.

Será que um dia eu já soube?

* * *

Achar Malfoy seguindo as pistas que o filho dele conseguiu arrancar enquanto em cativeiro, foi fácil demais e eu não sei por que não tinha pensado nisso antes.

Ele estava na casa de Tom Riddle, pelo menos a casa que Tom Riddle assumiu; depois de matar o próprio pai, o avô e a avó; como seu cativeiro do mal.

O problema real era como chegaríamos até ele. A casa é cheia de armadilhas e com um ótimo sistema de proteção. A polícia nunca chegou a se preocupar em desinstalar ou pelo menos estudar as armadilhas. Incompetência; pura e simples.

* * *

Invadimos a casa em uma grande equipe, alguns foram pegos pelas armadilhas, mas eu segui em frente. Agora estou olhando os cômodos da imensa casa procurando seu atual hóspede.

Há dois outros comigo. Incluindo o novato.

Ao entrar no quarto principal eu noto uma falha na parede. Uma passagem secreta. Eu devia saber.

Lúcio está preparado quando atacamos e como fui o primeiro a entrar, fui aquele que recebeu o tiro. O segundo dentro de um mês. Que sorte. Esse parece diferente, no entanto.

Enquanto meus companheiros prendem Lúcio, ele solta uma risada profunda. Ele pensa que venceu. Mas eu sou grato a ele. Lúcio Malfoy me deu um presente. Todos os apoiantes de Riddle estão presos agora.

Quando o novato olha pra mim com uma expressão preocupada, eu estou sorrindo, pois só consigo ver olhos azuis amigáveis, sentir o cheiro de lírios e ouvir sons de risos marotos.

Eu sinto uma promessa de reencontro que aplaca minha dor e, aqui, neste momento, enquanto dou meu último suspiro, eu, finalmente, me sinto vivo!

_Assim expira o mundo_

_Assim expira o mundo_

_Assim expira o mundo_

_Não com uma explosão, mas com um suspiro._

_**FIM!**_

_**É, acabou. Esse não é meu estilo e suas opiniões seriam muito bem vindas. Obrigada por ler!**_


End file.
